1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to privacy fences and, more particularly, to picket privacy fences that are durable and relatively easy to assemble.
2. Description of Related Art
Fences of many types are well known in the art for use in both utilitarian and decorative applications. A wide variety of materials are used to construct fences, depending upon cost considerations and the purpose for which the fence is desired. Wood fences typically comprise horizontal rails attached to posts, with vertical pickets in side-by-side relation. For privacy fences, the wood pickets are often overlapped in xe2x80x9cboard on boardxe2x80x9d construction. Fences are typically constructed by driving or setting support posts into the ground at desired intervals and the posts are often set in concrete. In some cases, such as a chain link fence, the support posts provide a firm structure to which the flexible fence material is separately attached. In other cases, such as fences made of wrought iron, support posts are integrally formed with the fence structure before being set in the ground.
Materials used for fence construction include different types of wood, metals, fiberglass, various plastics, and combinations thereof. Each material is known to have its advantages and disadvantages in fence construction. Wood fences are particularly susceptible to warping, rotting and insect damage, such as by termites.
Many varieties of known fencing structures are not particularly suitable for privacy fences. For example, chain link fences provide no visual screen and even when slats are added between the links, there are still significant gaps. Wood picket fences contain many gaps as a result of imperfections in the wood, shrinkage, warping, and deterioration of the wood over a number of years. Metal fences are opaque and generally sturdier, but are often considered visually unattractive. Therefore, there remains a need for an effective privacy fence that is visually appealing, relatively easy to erect, and durable enough to withstand many years of use without deterioration or the need for significant maintenance.
The present invention provides a privacy fence that is both durable and is visually appealing. It is made of a plurality of elongated pickets that are arranged vertically and have flanges on either side so that adjacent pickets are interlocked, thereby eliminating any gaps between the pickets. The pickets are arranged between top and bottom rails that have channels within which the pickets are seated. Regularly spaced vertical support posts, set into the ground and attached to the top and bottom rail, provide the necessary support for the fence. The vertical support posts pass through a hole in the bottom rail and are located in a vertical shaft within a picket. A number of fasteners are used to secure both the rails and the picket to the vertical support post. Because the vertical support posts are hidden within the structure of the fence, the interlocking elongated pickets provide an aesthetically pleasing, continuous fencing surface.
Corners and ends of the fence, including ends next to a gate, are preferably provided with end posts having a fence hook and brackets on any side that a fence section is connected. The fence hook is of the same design as the flange on the pickets so that it can link up with the last picket of the fence thereby providing a seamless transition to the post. The brackets provide additional support to the fence section that is connected to the end post. If the end post is at a gate section, it will also preferably contain either hinges to allow the pivoting of the gate section or hardware to allow the gate to be secured in the closed position. The end post will also preferentially have wrapper and cap structures made of the same material as the pickets and rails, giving the end post the same visual appearance as the rest of the fence.
Further, the fence is preferentially formed in modular components that can be attached together in series and to end posts and gate sections as desired. The modular component contains a plurality of vertically aligned interlocking pickets fastened in place between lengths of top and bottom rail. Modular fence sections eight feet in length are particularly preferred. Holes for the upright support posts are located at each end of the fence section to provide the preferred spacing of the upright support posts. The current invention will be more fully understood with reference to the following detailed description of the preferred embodiment of the invention.